trollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Giver/Bellow Bug Day
The Giver/Bellow Bug Day is the sixth episode of the first season in the Trolls: The Beat Goes On! series. It premiered on January 19, 2018. Synopsis The Giver Poppy tries to figure out who has been anonymously leaving gifts every harvest moon. Bellow Bug Day Poppy's attempt to fix a ruined holiday only makes things worse. Plot The Giver During the night of every harvest moon, every Troll would be given a present by an unknown Troll known only as 'The Giver'. Poppy is announcing her commencement on her annual hunt for the identity of the Giver, in order to finally offer the Giver a thank you card. Branch finds Poopy's mission absurd suggesting they respect the Giver's anonymity, but Poppy refuses to listen and begins her hunt when she hears that the Twins are absent in this year's harvest moon, leading Poppy to investigate. Using their Good Cop and Great Cop technique, they interrogate Satin and Chenille to confess but find that they are not the Giver, with Satin's sickness being the reason for their absence. Branch, who's been watching their investigation, laughs at their embarrassing findings and inadvertently knocks over a roll of red gift wrapping paper, the main color the Giver uses for presents. Satin and Chenille claim that it isn't theirs due to how old it is. Smidge finds a clue that the paper comes from one of Sky Toronto's factories. Sky Toronto inspects the red gift wrapping paper and familiarizes them as to the one of the 100 rolls he sells to a Troll every year. Finding this to be the Giver, Poppy asks Sky Toronto to give a description of the Giver's appearance to her sketch artist, Harper. Unfortunately, Toronto is only able to give description to the Giver's cloaked figure, but Harper recognizes the Troll as the one she saw earlier. Harper leads them to the tree roots of Misty Meadows, in the outskirts of Troll village, and they find the Giver's stash of presents. Poppy figures that the Giver has to come here for the presents so she and Smidge decide a stakeout. A while later, Poppy and Smidge hears footsteps and commences their Thank You Surprise only to find that it was Cooper who came. Poppy is shocked that Cooper may be the Giver, and asks him to explain everything. Cooper literally explains everything from the beginning up to the present all throughout the early evening, and finally gets to the part where he explains that the Giver sent Cooper to the Tree Roots. A spider suddenly drops a present, coming from the Giver, containing a note in which the Giver apologizes for setting them up. Poppy realizes this too late, and when she reaches Troll village the Giver has already triumphed on offering every Troll a present. Defeated, Poppy declares that the Giver got away again this year. When she unwraps her present, she can't help but complain on how awful the wrapping is and that only a 'Troll who lives under a rock' can do this kind of work. This suddenly struck her to realize who the Giver's identity really is and rushes off to find that Troll. Somewhere in Troll village, the Giver is revealed to be Branch and is about to head back to his bunker, when Poppy faces him. Branch tries to wiggle out but Poppy knows that he's the Giver and deduces his entire plan through scrapbook; Branch followed Poppy in the Twins' home where he was the one who planted the red gift wrapping paper so that it would appear Poppy's investigation would lead to the identity of the Giver but instead intentionally let himself be recognized by Harper in Misty Meadows, leading Poppy away from Troll village and to make sure, had Cooper sent to keep her busy, allowing Branch to give gifts freely. All this leads Poppy to ask Branch why he kept his second identity a secret. He explains that during his years of isolation, he felt so lonely that giving gifts was his only way of still being connected with the other Trolls but didn't want to tell anyone it was him so no one could know he still has feelings for the Trolls. Smidge catches up with Poppy and asks if she thanked Branch after finding out he's the Giver. Poppy decides to tell no one of Branch's secret, and lies to Smidge that Branch couldn't be the Giver meaning their annual hunt continues, leading Smidge to leave convinced. Poppy offers the repaired Thank You card to Branch and both give thanks to each other. Episode Notes *This is a reference to Christmas Eve, with Branch acting in place of Santa Claus. *The episode helps put dates on certain events in Branch's life. In Trolls no date was ever given for when Branch decided to separate himself from the village, in this episode the date of 10 years was given. 10 years places Branch in his early-mid teens when for when Branch separated himself from Troll Village. Character Appearances Trolls *Queen Poppy *Branch *Guy Diamond *Biggie *Satin and Chenille *DJ Suki *Cooper *Sky Toronto *Harper Other *Mr. Dinkles Episode Ranking How good was "The Giver"? 1 stars (awful episode) 2 stars (bad episode) 3 stars (it was okay) 4 stars (good episode) 5 stars (awesome episode) Bellow Bug Day Every five years, the Trolls celebrate a holiday called Bellow Bug Day, where they devotedly await the Bellow Bug to perform a song due to its majestic singing. As queen, Poppy has to make sure that she makes the outside of the Bellow Bug's home tunnel comfortable enough since it is extremely apprehensive, if she fails Trolls will be devastated. Poppy becomes anxious on her duty, but Branch tells her to calm down and that the Bellow Bug will emerge again naturally for the past 400 years. But when Branch points out a possibility that the Bellow Bug may be deceased, Poppy rushes to check on the Bellow Bug. Thankfully, it's still alive and sleeping, but the mirror Poppy uses to check on the Bellow Bug reflects sunlight towards the Bellow Bug's eyes, and is startled by their presence. The Bellow Bug escapes her home and gets eaten. With the Bellow Bug gone, Poppy has to come up with a new holiday that can replace Bellow Bug day before the Trolls discover her absence. She decides to find ideas at the Trolls' public library. They scour through the thousands of scrapbooks, and she comes across a scrapbook where it tells that a triple-rainbow making device exists hidden in a cave across the forest. Poppy figures that, since Trolls love nothing more than the appearance of rainbows, using the device to make a triple-rainbow will surely make the Trolls forget about the Bellow Bug. Branch tries to convince Poppy that the journey isn't worth it, but Poppy is eager to do so and drags Branch through the dangerous journey to the cave while singing "The Other Side of the Storm". Once there, Poppy manages to grab the rainbow maker easily, but she clumsily loses balance and drops the rainbow maker, smashing into pieces. Trolls have gathered near the Bellow Bug's home, eagerly awaiting the emergence of the Bellow Bug and Queen Poppy. From a distance, Poppy has still time to fix the rainbow maker as they found instructions on the scrapbook on how to repair the device. She quickly manages to reassemble the device but Branch doubts she did it completely, pointing out that a tiny gear is still out of place but Poppy has no time to put it back in and proceeds to activate the device. Consequently, the device produces a dangerous rainbow tornado, and the device gets destroyed as it gets sucked in. Branch proceeds to alert the Trolls by activating "Gary", and the Trolls head for the Fear Bunker for evacuation. Meanwhile, Poppy tries to look for answers in the scrapbook on how to reverse the device's actions. Unfortunately, the only way is to reassemble it again and then shut it down. Poppy and Branch decide to jump inside the tornado and attempt to retrieve the parts while repairing the device again. With only moments away until the tornado hits Troll village, the two managed to retrieve most of the parts except for the tiny gear. Poppy spots it on the other side of the tornado, and she jumps for it successfully placing it back on the device. She finally turns off the rainbow maker, causing the Tornado to fade away, dropping Poppy and Branch back to the ground. When the Trolls find that the village is safe now, they ask Poppy of what happened to the Bellow Bug. As Poppy begins to tell the truth about the Bellow Bug, it just so happens to land in her arms after the tornado forced the creature that ate it to let the Bellow Bug leave its mouth. The Trolls celebrate and enjoy the beautiful performance of the Bellow Bug's "Queen of the Night". With the holiday a success, Poppy realizes how this is every Troll's favorite holiday. Branch corrects her that his favorite holiday is next week, Prank Day, and he hints that he intends to prank Poppy first on that day. Episode Notes *"Everyone poops Cupcakes" is a reference to a book called "Everyone Poops". *The song in this episode references the Trolls movie. Branch being unable to stand Poppy's positiveness in Trolls and the song "The Other Side of the Storm" references Get Back Up Again. *The song the Bellow Bug sings is called "Queen of the Night Aria". *When Poppy drops the rainbow maker initially, the animation is out of sync and she starts to voice her trip before it happens. Character Appearances Trolls *Queen Poppy *Branch *Guy Diamond *Satin and Chenille *DJ Suki *King Peppy *Bella Brightly *Cooper *Biggie Other *Mr. Dinkles *Gary Songs *Other Side of The Storm Episode Ranking How good was "Bellow Bug Day"? 1 stars (awful episode) 2 stars (bad episode) 3 stars (it was okay) 4 stars (good episode) 5 stars (awesome episode) References Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes